Ryan Baker
'''Ryan Baker '''is the son of Dan Baker and Amanda Vale. He's the stepson of Graham Walters and Leah Patterson-Baker. He's also the younger stepbrother of Beth Hunter and VJ Patterson. He's the younger half-brother of Belle Taylor and the nephew of Peter Baker. He's also the nephew of Kelli Vale and the grandson of Kitty Landsdowne, Kevin and Nolene Baker. He's the cousin and stepbrother of Drew Curtis. Backstory Ryan was born to Dan Baker and Amanda Vale in America. Ryan had a happy childhood with his parents, until his parents got divorced and Dan moved out of the house, leaving Amanda to raise Ryan alone. Ryan learns that his father was engaged to Leah Patterson-Baker, Ryan goes to Summer Bay in Australia to ruin the wedding plans and Dan's relationship with Leah, hoping that Dan and Amanda will reconcile. Storylines Ryan arrives ahead of his father Dan's wedding to Leah. He is pleasant to Leah in front of Dan but later makes his dislike of her known. He spills a drink on Leah and is frequently rude to her. Dan, oblivious to this, argues with Leah when she sends Ryan to his room. Ryan then fakes illness to stop Dan and Leah shopping for rings and is quickly exposed by Leah. As revenge, Ryan destroys Leah's wedding dress. The final straw for Ryan's bad behaviour comes when he burns the invitations after learning his mother Amanda is not invited. Leah's son VJ puts his hand in the ashes and burns himself. VJ's burns are mild but both Dan and Leah are furious with Ryan. He then packs his bags and runs away but is found on the wharf by his uncle Peter Baker who tells him Dan and Amanda will not be getting back together. Ryan then apologises to Dan and Leah and replaces the wedding invitations before returning to Amanda in America. Ryan returns for the wedding as a ring bearer. Dan later decides Amanda is a bad influence on Ryan and has him move with him and Leah. However, after an argument with Dan, Amanda takes Ryan back to Los Angeles. Amanda returns with Ryan several months later and they settle in the bay into a mansion. They are joined by Belle Taylor, Amanda's long-lost daughter and Ryan's half-sister. Ryan is happy when Amanda and Peter get engaged but after the marriage encounters difficulties he returns to live with Dan and Leah. Peter and Amanda reconcile and relocate to the city but Ryan remains with Dan and Leah. Dan gets a job in America and is keen for the whole family to move but Ryan makes it clear he does not want to leave and begins misbehaving. He admits he misses Amanda so Dan takes him to the city to live with her and Peter. When Dan dies in an abseiling accident while in America, Amanda and Ryan return for his memorial service. Ryan worries that Leah and VJ will not see him as part of their family but Leah reassures him that he always will be. Ryan later departs the Bay and moves to the city with his cousin, Drew Curtis, Peter and Amanda. Ryan and Amanda return for Belle's wedding to Aden Jefferies and for Belle's last few hours before her death of cancer. They attend her funeral before returning home to the city.